Give Me A Shot
by KlaineForeverLover07
Summary: What if Penny and Sue came up with a plan to get Sam over his fear of needles, by using his attraction to Penny? (Slight AU of 'Tina In the Sky With Diamonds')


One morning Penny Owen was called into Sue's office. She didn't like the sound of that because being called there wasn't good. It didn't matter if you were a employee or a student. Going to her office meant trouble.

"You wanted to see me?" Penny said, peering into Sue's office.

"Sit down." Sue said and without another word, Penny entered her office and sat down in front of Sue and her desk, at which she was sitting at.

"Am I in trouble?" Penny asked.

"Well I would be because of that vaccination and urine test that you messed up with my cheerios." Sue said and Penny frowned. Wasn't one of her best moments. "But considering you did it to this Black Cheerio I'm just now hearing of, no you're not in trouble." Penny sighed in relief.

"Then why am I here?"

"I need to know if everyone has gotten the required vaccinations."

"Almost everyone has gotten them." Penny told her.

"Almost. They should have been done by now. If I was a qualified nurse, which neither of us are, but you are in better shape than I am, they could have been done yesterday. Why haven't they all been done?" Sue asked.

"One student hasn't gotten them." Penny told Sue.

"Who?" She asked.

"Uh, Sam Evans."

"Big mouth?" Sue asked.

"Yes. I think. I don't really notice."

"I have seen him go into your office multiple times."

"He has but not for the shot. He came in claiming to be sick."

"Alright. Well I think i have a plan for you. Here's what you're going to do." Sue said and Penny nodded

"This one has a little crush on you and i think he will do anything to keep you here." Sue said. "I want you to tell him you've been fired for some reason. I dont care what you come up with. But be clever and convincing. He wont want you to go so he'll get the vaccination to show me that you're a nurse that deserves to stay." She explained and Penny nodded.

"Okay, now get the hell out of my office!" Sue said and Penny left after that.

* * *

Penny started packing up here things. It was the usual time that Sam usually comes by. He did and frowned as he saw she was packing up.

"Why are you packing up all your things?" Sam asked and she had to think quick.

"Sue fired me. I guess I am not as good as I thought I was. I was fired for messing up too many things. Something's as simple as a shot and urine test." Penny explained to him and his faced dropped. Bingo.

"B- but you can't leave." Sam said. Penny found his liking to her, lovely.

"Why?" she asked him.

"Because you're the coolest nurse ever." Sam replied.

"Sue would disagree. But I couldn't even get all the vaccinations done." Penny added. Then Sam knew what he had to do.

"I want to you to give me my shot, if you can get me to get a shot, Sue will have to see that you're a good nurse." Sam said and sat on the table.

Penny couldn't believe how easy it was. She nodded.

"Try and be careful." Sam said and Penny nodded.

"Okay, relax." She said and cleaned his arm and then picked up a clean needle. "One of these days I am going to get this right. Might as well be today."

She then took Sam's arm and he looked away, fearfully and bit down on his lips. She put the needle in and he bit down so hard he could have drew blood himself.

He then let out a little whimper and then a few seconds later he saw her put a bandage over the puncture. "All done." She said.

"I think you're the first nurse who has ever been able to give me should t. At least without suffering an injury." Sam said and Penny laughed.

"You're funny." She replied and Sam smiled. She was so pretty and she was totally worth that shot. All that was left was to beg Sue.

* * *

He went and found her in her office. "You can't fire her!" Sam said, running through the door.

"Who?" Sue asked, even though she knew very well who he was referring to.

"Nurse Penny, I've been terrified of needles my whole life. And she just used her good beside nature... Or something and got me to get a shot." Sam told her.

Sue thought for a moment. She couldn't believe that Penny actually pulled it off. Sue thought she was this dumb sack that got into through a scholarship.

"Alright, you convinced me. The nurse can stay." Sue said, it was all part of her plan. "Since somebody's got a little crush."

Sam tried to deny it but it was pointless. What wasn't to love about her. She was beautiful, older, nice, smart, and she had a sense of humor, which was ultimately good in Sam's case. Sam Evans loved Penny Owens and maybe he would have the guts to tell her. But for now, he would just admire her from afar and look forward to those fake sick visits he did daily.

* * *

**What did you think?**

**I've had this written down for weeks, glad I finally got to write and post it!**

**I nearly got in trouble for writing this. I'm just glad the teacher I had didn't read it aloud. If that happened, I'd probably never write again…. Luckily it was only a few words anyway! :) **

**Anyway, I hope you liked this! I really liked this storyline in Tina In The Sky With Diamonds. Probably because it was a Sam storyline and he is my 2****nd**** favorite character ever! Love him so much! And I like Penny. She seems interesting! They look cute together.**

**Also Sue is usually not easily convinced of things and especially over a crush like Sam has on Penny. What if they planned this together because she needed to get all students vaccinated and they both knew of Sam's fear of needles. The crush was the key to him getting the shot.**

**I'll shut up now and I'll let you guys review, favorite, and follow this! They make me happy!**

**And if you liked this! I'd appreciate it if you could read my other story "Something", has some Sam/ Penny in there.**

**Please Review! They are love!**


End file.
